


白旼

by duanlaojiang



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanlaojiang/pseuds/duanlaojiang





	白旼

姜东昊把手伸下去揉了揉他的臀肉:“清理过了？”  
“不用套行不行？”黄旼炫啃咬着他的喉结:“戴套不太方便。”  
“我这次买的是有颗粒的，”姜东昊亲了亲他的额头:“据说使用体验很不错。”  
黄旼炫起身去柜子里拿了一盒避孕套，取出一个替他戴上。姜东昊低头，看到黄旼炫白皙修长的手指摆弄着自己胯间的巨物，视觉的刺激和轻微的摩擦让他情不自禁地呼吸粗重起来。  
他把黄旼炫拽回怀里，带着薄茧的大手在那两瓣紧实挺翘的臀肉上发力揉捏，捏得黄旼炫一声闷哼把头埋进被子里。  
姜东昊一把掀了被子，把两个人赤裸的身子都暴露在白炽灯下。姜东昊喜欢开着灯做爱，因为黄旼炫的皮肤白皙光洁，在灯光下格外漂亮。他喜欢欣赏着身下的优美身躯从白皙，到浮现一层粉红，最后变成沾着汗珠的潮红。  
黄旼炫把身子蜷成一团缩在姜东昊怀里微微颤抖，一双微眯的眼睛会勾人，莹莹地泛着水光，欲拒还迎的模样。  
就是个狐狸精。上辈子是狐狸变的。  
姜东昊在他耳边说着亲昵的下流话:“小狐狸，下面又痒了？”  
黄旼炫难得的少话，闭着眼不吭声。  
姜东昊不依不饶地挠他痒痒，挠得他扭来扭去。黄旼炫睁开眼跟他撒娇:“不要捉弄我了……”  
姜东昊低低地笑了一声，把手伸下去摸到那人股缝间的一片泥泞，他的手指在穴口附近画着圈，磨磨蹭蹭不肯进去。黄旼炫里面也痒，外面也痒，难受得直皱眉头，轻声地呻吟着。  
一根粗砺而骨节分明的手指插了进去，在被淫水和润滑液泡得滑溜又黏腻的腔肉里兴风作浪，插得黄旼炫叫出了声。  
“啊……”他的声音压得很低，生怕被隔壁的孩子们发现。  
“啧，怎么这么松，是不是自己洗的时候玩过了？”姜东昊不肯放过他，在他的耳边继续羞辱着。  
“还不是……被你插得……太多了”黄旼炫低低地喘着气:“你那么大……嗯……”  
姜东昊的下面硬得像石头了，他抽出手指，拍了拍黄旼炫的翘臀:“跪着。”  
黄旼炫听话地跪趴在床上，脑袋埋在枕头里，屁股高高地翘起来，腰背塌陷出一个优美又柔韧的弧度。  
他感到害怕又期待。这个姿势会入得很深，是最疼的，也是最爽的。他觉得自己像一只发情的母狗，羞耻又刺激。  
滚烫又壮硕的阳具撑开了吐着水的小嘴，像是烧熟了的铁棍一样，毫不怜惜地捅了进去，捅到了肠肉的深处，直到再也进不去为止。  
“老公……啊，轻一点，求你了……”  
黄旼炫的声音闷闷地从枕头里传出来，带着些哭腔。  
姜东昊耸动着腰胯，对他的哀求置若罔闻，每一次都全根没入又全部抽出，插弄得又快又猛，粗黑的性器被黏软紧吸的腔肉涂了一层晶亮的水泽，在殷红的股沟间飞快进出。  
啪啪的拍打声和低泣声在房间里混杂着，隔壁还没睡的小孩子过来敲门:“爸爸，爸爸——”  
黄旼炫伸手捂住了嘴。  
“什么事？”姜东昊胯下用力，又是一记深顶，顶得黄旼炫呜咽一声。  
“掏耳勺在哪里？”  
“书房，窗台上。”  
小孩子的脚步声噔噔噔地远了。  
黄旼炫如释重负地喘了口气，他受不住身后的力度，逃离似的往前爬，被姜东昊掐着腰拽了回来。  
“你老实点，让我操舒服了，我就干这一回，”姜东昊说:“要是不老实，你今晚都别想睡了。”  
快感从下身涌上来，刺激得他头皮发麻，黄旼炫的头脑一片空白，他两腿发软站不住了，不由自主地往前爬，躲避着身后一次次的入侵。姜东昊兽性大发，起身抽出了性器，在柜子里翻出来一根按摩棒，调好了震频扔过去。  
“不听话是吧，自己玩。”  
黄旼炫倒在床上羞得浑身泛红，坚决不肯自己动手。姜东昊从挂着的西装裤上抽出一根皮带，折了折在手心里试了试力度。  
要挨打了。黄旼炫又羞又怕地握住了那根仿真的按摩棒往后穴塞去，身后的小嘴乖巧地把棒体吃到了底。硕大的物什在里面震动着，刺激得他发出一声浪叫。  
“嗯……我不敢了……我不要这个……”他求饶着，淫水一股一股地涌出来，床单被打湿了一小块。姜东昊伸手撸动自己的性器，看着爱人被假阳具插弄得直哭，屈辱又兴奋。  
黄旼炫哭着射了出来，身子软倒在床上，后穴的按摩棒还在不断地震动。姜东昊把按摩棒拔了出来，穴肉吸得很紧，要拔出来也不容易。  
他把黄旼炫翻了个身搂在怀里，面对面操着他。男人的声音低沉而危险，说出的话淫秽又残忍:“下回，再敢不听话，我就往你的里面，灌红酒。”  
黄旼炫害怕得一哆嗦，下面一紧，把姜东昊夹射了。姜东昊恼羞成怒地往他的屁股上抽了一巴掌，响亮而清脆的啪的一声。  
他把黄旼炫放在了床上，抽出性器，把兜着浓精的避孕套扔进垃圾桶，又从盒子里拿出一片。  
“我说了，不老实，你今晚别想睡了。”  
次日清晨，黄旼炫艰难地起身洗漱，两条腿迈出鸭子步，眼睛红肿着。  
“妈妈，”崔珉起问他:“爸爸昨晚打你了是不是？我们都听到你哭了。”  
黄旼炫想蹲下来跟他说话，蹲到一半发现做不到，又站了起来:“嘘，妈妈没事，没关系。”  
崔珉起不依不饶地跑到厨房去，对着正在做饭的姜东昊就是一脚，踢得姜东昊一脸懵逼。


End file.
